Wilbur Left Alone
by TR16
Summary: Poor Wilbur Robinson. Left home alone. What shall he do? First MTR fanfic! R&R PLEASE!


**Wilbur Left Alone**

Wilbur sat on the couch watching TV in the family living room. He was bored beyond heck. Ever since the Lewis incident his family had been watching him very carefully. The time machine was strictly off limits, considering what happened last time he had used it.

His mother came into the living room a few seconds later.

"Wilbur?" She said to him.

"Eh?" He replied.

"The whole family has been called to the Robinson Industries headquarters building."

"Why the whole family?"

"I don't know. But we've all got to leave. This means, unfortunately, you're going to be left home alone." Wilbur's lips automatically twisted into a smile.

"We should be back around 3:30. If there's even one little mess or anybody from the past here when I get home, you will be in big trouble. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, got it," Wilbur replied.

"Alright. We're leaving now. If you need us you know how to reach us."

"Uh huh."

"Alright. And no touching-"

"-the time machine got it. Now go to your little meeting thingy. Everything will be fine."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Just go already, geesh."

"Don't talk to me like tha-"

"Franny! Let's go!" Cornelius shouted. "The whole family's waiting for you."

"I'm coming!" Franny called back to her husband. "Again, be careful." She walked out of the room. Wilbur heard the front door close and an engine starting. He waited until he could no longer hear the hover car's engine, then jumped off the couch and turned the TV off. He began to pace in front of it.

"What to do, what to do," he said aloud to himself. "I'm alone in a giant mansion, why can't I think of anything to do?" He continued to pace for a long time until he finally got it. He snapped his fingers, smiled broadly and ran out of the room. He ran down many hallways until he finally came to a gigantic door. He walked to the side of the door and typed in _KMF_ in the keypad. The door slid upwards after he did. A loud roar filled the hallway as soon as the door was opened.

"Come on Tiny!" Wilbur yelled. A large orange t-rex stepped out of the dark room beyond the door. It roared again and started to step down the hallway after Wilbur, who had bolted as soon as he had said "Come on Tiny" to it.

Wilbur rushed into the living room, and Tiny soon did afterward. Wilbur turned around and held up his hand.

"STOP!" He yelled. Tiny skidded to a stop right before crushing Wilbur with his giant foot. Wilbur put his arm down and smiled. "Ok then! Let's have some fun!" He brought out a small green ball and threw it across the room. "Go get it boy!" The dog-like dinosaur ran after the ball, crushing everything in the room. Wilbur shrugged it off, knowing he could just go back in time before his family got here. His mom had said they would be back around 3:30, and it was only 1:15 now. He had plenty of time.

Tiny nudged the ball carefully back over to Wilbur with the tip of his nose. Wilbur smiled, picked up the ball, and threw it across the room yet again.

* * *

Wilbur rode around the corner, barely missing the wall. He rode up to the ceiling then dived back down towards the ground. He picked the nose of the Hover Board up when he was a foot from the ground.

"Woo hoo!" He yelled, smiling. He accidentally ran into his mom's favorite vase and it went crashing to the floor. Wilbur merely shrugged. He knew he would be able to fix it. He looked at the clock and it read 2:30. He had an hour to do his next and last idea. But he decided to wait until 3:00 to do it. He wanted to ride around on his Hover Board some more.

He flew into the kitchen and up to the ceiling. He circled around the bright chandelier over and over. He eventually grew bored of this so he decided to go with his last idea. He looked at the clock and it read 2:45. He flew into the living room and landed the Hover Board on the ground. As soon as he was off of it, he heard a loud _**CRASH**_ in the kitchen. He turned around and ran back into the kitchen only to find out that the chandelier had dropped and exploded into tiny little pieces of diamond and glass. He, again, just shrugged and walked away.

He put his Hover Board back in his room and went to his parents' room. He cautiously opened the door, thinking they might have an alarm system or something. He walked into the dark room which immediately lit up when he entered. He walked over to their closet and heard a loud _**BANG**_ from the living room, probably from Tiny, and he ignored it. He opened the closet door and saw a row of about twenty light blue lab coats and about fifty different dresses.

"Wow Mom" he said quietly to himself. "Ever think of wearing something other than a dress just once?" He looked up and saw one big box on a shelf at the top of the closet. He smiled his usual cocky smile. "Bingo," he said. He jumped up and managed to knock the box down, spilling it all over the floor. He looked through the pile of stuff and finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah, ha ha! Mom's old Dress-Up Doll Dresses!" He rummaged through all of them and finally found a sparkly pink one. He smiled and laughed evilly. Then he stopped and cocked an eyebrow at himself. "Ok, that was leaning towards the creepy side." He stood up and walked out of his parent's room, not bothering to clean up the mess or close their door. He walked to the music room and heard Frankie and his band practicing. He smiled again and walked inside, hiding the pink dress behind his back.

"Hey Frankie!" He yelled over the noise. The band stopped playing and Frankie stopped singing.

"What?" The singing frog answered.

"I need to talk to you for a second." Frankie looked at the rest of the frogs in his band and shrugged his shoulders. Then he hopped towards Wilbur.

"Whatcha' need?" He asked when he got to him. Wilbur kneeled down and picked hi up in his hand.

"I'll show you in my room," Wilbur said, then walked out of the music room. He walked to his bedroom and put Frankie on his desk. Then he sat down in the chair and brought out the pink dress.

"What's that?" Frankie asked.

"I want to dress you up," Wilbur said.

"You're kidding right?" Frankie asked nervously.

"Nope." Wilbur grabbed him again and ignored his cries to let him go. After much hard work, he finally got the dress on the talking frog.

"There!" Wilbur yelled after he was done. "Don't worry. It won't stay there. I'm gonna' go back in time so none of this ever-" He heard a car door slam shut. His eyes went wide. He looked at his desk clock and it read 3:35pm. Wilbur put his finger in his mouth and bit down on it. Then he heard the front door open, any footsteps enter the house, and then the front door close again. Then he heard…

"WILBUR ROBINSON!!" His mom was mad, he could tell. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Wilbur stood up from his chair and walked towards his bedroom doors.

"Shoulda' listened to your mum kid," Frankie said after him. Wilbur shot a deathly glare at the talking frog, then walked out of his room.


End file.
